Cookies
by ThornyRose09
Summary: Même entourée d'amour et de bienveillance, trouver sa place dans une famille n'est pas tous les jours facile, et certainement pas quand on a aussi mauvais caractère que Mal. Compilation d'one-shot qui font suite à Milkshake, principalement sur les relations entre Mal et les Radcliffe, mais toujours avec un peu de Malvie.


**…pour ma défense ce n'était pas du tout prévu que je continue à écrire sur elles. Mais qu'est-ce que j'y peux ? Elles sont tellement attachantes et j'ai encore tellement d'idées qui fourmillent dans ma tête par rapport à Milkshake ! Donc me revoilà, ou plutôt revoilà Mal et Evie pour de nouvelles aventures.**

**Cette fois je le fais de manière différente et moins exigeante pour moi, cette « histoire » va être une compilation d'OS, de scènes du quotidien, de petits moments de vie volés à droite et à gauche dans les vies de Mal et Evie après la fin de Milkshake. Il n'y aura pas de régularité dans la publication, et je vais les écrire sans suivre de chronologie. C'est vraiment des morceaux de vie écrits sans prise de tête, axés sur Mal et son intégration dans sa nouvelle famille, mais aussi un peu sur sa relation avec Evie et comment elles continuent à progresser dans la vie.**

**Je ne sais pas combien ce recueil comptera de OS, peut-être trois, peut-être dix, peut-être un seul, … J'ai n'ai aucun plan, juste des idées qui s'accumulent. En bref j'écris ça pour me faire plaisir, comme ça me vient, et si ça vous fait plaisir en même temps, et bien tant mieux !**

**Sur ce j'arrête de blablater et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

_« La cabane a cédé. Mal était dessus. On est en route pour l'hôpital, papa vient te chercher »_

En rédigeant son message, Carlos n'avait probablement pas mesuré la panique et la terreur qu'il allait provoquer chez Evie. Heureusement, il le réalisa rapidement et se dépêcha de compléter.

_« Elle n'a pas perdu connaissance longtemps. Là, elle hurle qu'elle refuse d'aller aux urgences et insulte tout le monde. Je crois même qu'elle a mordu un ambulancier. Ne t'inquiète pas trop. »_

Cela ne fut pas suffisant pour rassurer Evie, qui se hâta d'enfiler ses chaussures et d'attraper une veste. Quelle idée de s'entêter à grimper sur cette cabane en bois alors que l'humidité et le mauvais temps ravageaient tout dehors. Combien de fois avaient-ils répété à Mal que c'était dangereux ? Evidemment qu'un drame devait arriver.

Après d'interminables minutes, la voiture de Roger apparut finalement devant chez elle et il klaxonna pour signaler sa présence. C'était inutile, puisque Evie le guettait par la fenêtre et était déjà en train de franchir la porte d'entrée.

— Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle en s'engouffrant dans la voiture, ne prenant même pas la peine de dire bonjour.

L'homme lui répondit avec un regard d'excuses.

— Je ne sais pas trop, je n'ai pas vu la scène. J'étais en train de travailler quand Carlos a débarqué dans mon bureau pour m'annoncer que Mal était blessée et que sa mère appelait une ambulance. Il m'a demandé si je pouvais venir te chercher et je n'ai pas posé de question.

Evie acquiesça, toujours soucieuse mais reconnaissante. S'il n'était pas venu la chercher, elle aurait dû se débrouiller avec les bus, ou alors appeler un taxi. Ça aurait été une perte de temps immense. Au creux de sa main, son téléphone sonna, signalant un nouveau message. Ce bruit rythma l'entièreté du trajet, retentissant à intervalles réguliers alors que Carlos leur donnait des nouvelles, de moins en moins rassurantes.

_« On vient d'arriver à l'hôpital. Maman est avec elle pour qu'ils l'examinent. »_

_« Elle refuse de se laisser approcher par les médecins... »_

_« Vous êtes encore loin ? »_

_« Vous arrivez quand ? »_

_« Dépêche-toi stp ! »_

Evie ne trouva pas le courage de lui répondre. Elle ne voulait pas penser au nombre de minutes qui la séparaient encore de Mal. Dans sa poitrine, son cœur martelait d'inquiétude alors qu'elle essayait d'imaginer ce qui se passait là-bas, sur la seule base des messages de Carlos. Comment allait Mal ? Est-ce qu'elle était en danger ? Gravement blessée, ou simplement terrifiée ? Prise au piège dans un lieu inconnu, vulnérable, fragile, entourée de parfaits étrangers qui voulaient probablement la toucher et lui faire prendre des médicaments... Ce n'était pas trop difficile d'imaginer l'état d'esprit de Mal.

Après ce qui sembla être une éternité, la voiture s'arrêta devant l'entrée des urgences, et Roger fit signe à Evie de sortir.

— Vas-y déjà, moi je vais chercher une place pour me garer.

Elle ne se fit pas prier, le remerciant d'un geste de la tête avant d'ouvrir la portière et de pratiquement se jeter hors du véhicule.

Les urgences de l'hôpital étaient incroyablement calmes. A mille lieux de l'agitation permanente qu'on pouvait voir à la télévision. Dans une salle d'attente, une poignée de personnes attendaient. Evie passa devant eux d'un pas pressé, les regardant à la recherche d'un visage familier avant de se diriger vers le guichet.

— Excusez-moi, lança-t-elle à l'infirmière qui s'y trouvait. Je suis à la recherche de ma petite amie, elle s'appelle Mal...

Elle s'interrompit, réalisant brusquement qu'elle ne savait pas sous quel nom ils avaient fait entrer Mal. Avaient-ils utilisé son nom officiel, celui qu'elle détestait employer et qu'elle n'avait dévoilé à Anita qu'à contrecœur ? Ou alors celle-ci, en tant que tutrice, l'avait fait entrer sous son propre nom ?

L'adolescente n'eut pas le temps de faire un choix entre les deux options, car une main se posa sur son épaule pour attirer son attention.

— Evie.

— Carlos ! s'exclama-t-elle en se retournant. Comment va-t-elle ? Où est-elle ? Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

— Parlez plus calmement, leur intima sévèrement l'infirmière, et le garçon fit un signe à son amie pour qu'elle le suive.

— Ils lui ont attribué une chambre à l'écart pour qu'elle ne fasse pas peur aux autres patients, expliqua-t-il en la guidant à travers les couloirs blancs, parsemés de bandes de couleurs qui indiquaient où se trouvaient les diverses unités de l'hôpital. Je pense qu'elle va bien, mais elle est absolument intenable.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Evie d'une voix où la peur était palpable.

— Tu sais comme elle s'entêtait à grimper sur le toit de la cabane alors que maman le lui défendait ? Le toit a fini par craquer. Elle était toute seule dehors, alors on a juste entendu le bruit. Le temps d'arriver, on l'a trouvé inconsciente par terre. Maman pense qu'elle s'est cognée la tête, mais elle refuse de l'admettre. A vrai dire, tout ce qu'elle fait depuis qu'elle s'est réveillée dans l'ambulance, c'est hurler pour qu'on la laisse partir, et frapper quiconque essaye de la toucher. Elle a mordu deux infirmières, et l'ambulancier. Et un médecin s'est pris un coup de pied dans les côtes. Je pense aussi qu'elle a mordu maman...

La voix de Carlos s'était montrée hésitante pour cette dernière déclaration, et Evie lui jeta un regard en coin, oubliant momentanément sa propre inquiétude pour l'observer. Le visage du garçon était voilé, rempli de culpabilité et de tracas. Le connaissant, il devait s'en vouloir pour la chute de Mal, simplement pour le fait que la cabane avait été la sienne autrefois. C'était stupide, mais c'était du Carlos tout craché. Sans compter qu'il gérait mal les imprévus, et n'avait pas l'habitude d'être sous pression. Il devait être mort de trouille, à la fois pour Mal et pour sa mère.

— Hé, l'interpella gentiment Evie en fermant sa main autour de son poignet. Ça va aller d'accord ? Je suis sûre qu'elle sera remise sur pieds en quelques jours et que tout sera vite oublié.

Étrange comme c'était facile d'affirmer quelque chose alors qu'elle-même était dévorée par la peur. Carlos lui répondit avec un petit sourire et elle le prit dans ses bras pour le réconforter.

— Tout ira bien. Mal est trop bornée pour qu'il en soit autrement.

Il laissa échapper un petit rire amusé, puis se dégagea de l'étreinte et se remit en marche.

— Elle refuse de se laisser examiner, ajouta-t-il avec un léger froncement de sourcil. Du coup les médecins menacent de la mettre de force sous sédatifs pour faire les examens, ce qui ne fait qu'empirer son attitude.

Evie laissa échapper un soupir. Rien n'était jamais simple avec Mal. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment elle allait gérer ça, mais il allait bien falloir qu'elle trouve un moyen de la rassurer et de la faire coopérer. Des examens forcés n'allaient la rendre que plus méfiante et en colère contre le monde médical qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

— C'est ici, annonça Carlos en s'arrêtant devant une porte. Maman est à l'intérieur, tu n'as qu'à les rejoindre. Moi je vais aller chercher papa et euh...

Son regard dévia, cherchant une issue. C'était trop à gérer pour lui. Evie lui adressa un sourire compréhensif, lui indiquant qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas. Il répondit avec un sourire maladroit, et se dépêcha de faire demi-tour. Laissée seule, Evie inspira profondément, s'armant pour ce qui l'attendait à l'intérieur, avant de poser sa main sur la poignée et d'entrer dans la chambre.

— ...sois raisonnable enfin !

La tension dans la pièce était palpable, et l'exclamation excédée d'Anita qui servit d'accueil à Evie en était la preuve. L'adulte était debout en face d'un lit, les bras croisés, le visage agacé et fatigué. Dans le lit en face d'elle était assise Mal, installée dans une drôle de position, qui la fusillait du regard sans un mot. Son expression n'était ni boudeuse, ni renfrognée. Elle était sauvage. Hostile. Cela faisait trop longtemps que la confrontation entre elles durait et elle avait catégorisé Anita dans le camp des ennemis pour cette fois.

Dans un coin de la pièce, tellement en retrait qu'elle aurait presque pu passer inaperçu, se tenait une jeune infirmière, visiblement dépassée par la situation.

Evie referma la porte derrière elle, la claquant volontairement pour signaler son arrivée, et trois visages se tournèrent vers elle à l'unisson. Mais elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Mal, qui en dépit de ses traits colériques et agressifs, avait un regard qui hurlait de détresse. Evie fit un pas vers elle, presque par instinct, mais se fit stopper net par Anita qui lui agrippa les épaules.

— Dieu merci te voilà ! s'exclama-t-elle avec soulagement. Est-ce que Carlos t'a expliqué ?

A contrecœur, Evie fut forcée de détourner son attention de sa petite amie pour la focaliser sur le visage sincèrement concerné de la femme juste face au sien.

— Il m'a dit que Mal refusait de se laisser soigner, répondit-elle avec hésitation, incertaine de ce que Carlos était supposé lui avoir expliqué. Qu'elle se montrait agressive et...

— Dangereuse, compléta Anita à sa place, et Evie grimaça.

Elle aurait plutôt dit terrifiée, mais elle pouvait comprendre l'utilisation de ce terme aussi. Une Mal terrifiée était une Mal dangereuse pour ceux qui ne savaient pas s'y prendre avec elle.

— Evie, prononça Anita d'une voix ferme en plongeant son regard dans ceux de l'adolescente. Je sais que tu penses que Mal ne te blessera jamais, mais je t'assure que je ne l'ai jamais vue dans un tel état. Si j'avais le choix, je ne te laisserais pas l'approcher, mais ils menacent de la mettre de force sous sédatif et je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée...

Ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Mal allait le prendre comme une profonde trahison. Les liens qu'elle avait tissés avec les Radcliffe étaient encore fragiles, et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de les teinter de rancœur.

— Tu es la seule qui peut la convaincre de se laisser approcher par un médecin, lui expliqua Anita avec un voile de tristesse. Mais sois prudente s'il-te-plaît, je ne veux pas qu'elle te blesse aussi.

Le cœur d'Evie se serra un peu en entendant ces derniers mots, et les paroles de Carlos lui revinrent. Mal avait mordu Anita, peut-être même frappé, par inadvertance. Mais ce n'étaient pas les blessures physiques qui étaient les plus douloureuses. Mal n'avait pas confiance en Anita. Pas suffisamment. Cela devait être tellement dur à accepter après des semaines de cohabitation et d'efforts pour l'amadouer. Anita essayait si fort, mais Mal était…juste Mal.

— Je vais faire de mon mieux, promit Evie d'une voix douce en posant sa main par-dessus celle d'Anita. L'avoir amenée ici était le plus dur.

La femme lui adressa un petit sourire reconnaissant et libéra finalement le passage, laissant Evie reconnecter son regard avec celui de Mal, d'un vert intense, qui n'avait pas raté une miette de leur conversation. Un soupçon de honte y apparut momentanément, puis se dissipa pour à nouveau laisser la place à la colère protectrice. Evie ne put s'empêcher de sourire avant de franchir les quelques mètres qui les séparaient.

— Tu t'es encore mise dans un sacré pétrin, lança-t-elle.

Les sourcils de Mal se froncèrent, et son regard se détourna de celui d'Evie, incapable de l'affronter, mais aussi désireux de dissimuler les émotions qu'elle y cachait. En réponse presque automatique, Evie retira ses bottines et grimpa dans le lit à ses côtés. Avec douceur, elle l'encercla de ses bras et l'attira dans un câlin, à fois pour la rassurer et pour lui montrer qu'elle était là maintenant.

Sauf que, contrairement à ce que à quoi elle s'attendait, Mal se raidit. Elle ne repoussa pas le geste d'affection, mais elle ne s'y lova pas non plus comme elle en avait l'habitude, restant tendue et presque distante.

C'était étrange. Mal avait l'habitude de se raidir au contact physique avec des inconnus, ou avec des gens qu'elle n'appréciait pas, mais elle n'avait jamais fait ça avec _Evie_. Et oui, elle était visiblement stressée et sous tension, mais elle n'avait jamais eu peur d'elle non plus. Donc tout ce qu'il restait comme explication c'était...la douleur.

Anita avait raison, Mal devait être blessée bien plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre et se bornait stupidement à dissimuler sa douleur. Son regard fuyant lorsqu'Evie défit son étreinte pour l'observer avec attention n'en était qu'une preuve supplémentaire.

La brune lâcha un soupir, résignée à l'idée d'être amoureuse de la personne la plus butée de la planète, et se tourna vers les deux adultes présentes dans la pièce.

— Est-ce qu'on pourrait être seules un moment ?

L'infirmière ouvrit la bouche, prête à objecter, mais Anita la devança.

— Pas plus de dix minutes. Et on attendra de l'autre côté de la porte. Evie, je te fais confiance pour l'empêcher de faire des bêtises.

Evie acquiesça, solennelle, et les regarda quitter la pièce avec un mélange de soulagement et d'appréhension. À côté d'elle, Mal ne broncha pas. Mais à l'instant où la porte se fut refermée, les laissant toutes les deux, et que Evie reporta son attention sur elle, elle nota son expression boudeuse et déjà récalcitrante.

Mal n'avait aucune intention d'être coopérative aujourd'hui. Dommage pour elle, Evie savait exactement comment l'amadouer.

Avec encore plus de précaution que d'ordinaire, elle posa sa main sur le visage de sa petite amie. Il y avait quelques éraflures sur sa peau, témoignant de sa chute, mais rien de bien grave, donc Evie supposa que c'était une partie de son corps qu'elle pouvait toucher sans trop de risque. Mal le confirma en blottissant sa joue dans sa paume, presque par réflexe, et ferma les yeux, baissant finalement sa garde.

— Je veux m'en aller d'ici, prononça-t-elle dans un murmure, et le cœur d'Evie se fissura, parce que ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle pouvait lui offrir.

— Tu ne peux pas, souligna-t-elle gentiment. A moins de les laisser t'ausculter et te soigner comme tu en as besoin.

Les sourcils de Mal se froncèrent, mais son mécontentement n'était pas suffisant pour qu'elle rouvre les yeux.

— Je n'en ai pas besoin.

— Mal.

Cette fois, Mal ne répondit pas, et se dégagea de la main d'Evie avant de la repousser.

— Tu es de leur côté ?

— Il n'y a pas de côté. On veut tous s'assurer que tu n'es pas blessée.

— Je vais bien ! Je l'ai répété des centaines de fois déjà, je suis quand même capable de savoir si je suis blessée ou pas, non ?

Evie ne répondit pas tout de suite, se contentant de la jauger du regard, lui indiquant en silence que non, justement. Mal était agacée et défiante, mais pas complètement hostile. Elle faisait confiance à Evie. Elle ferait toujours confiance à Evie, quoiqu'il arrive. Elles le savaient toutes les deux.

— Tu as vraiment mordu Anita ? demanda Evie d'une voix douce, et le regard de Mal chuta en direction des draps blancs, coupable.

— Je ne voulais pas, admit-elle dans un souffle. Mais elle...

Elle s'interrompit, incapable d'avouer la suite. Mais elle l'avait touchée à un endroit douloureux, et Mal avait réagi par instinct. Evie comprit le message, même informulé, et elle alla délicatement chercher le menton de Mal pour l'obliger à la regarder.

— Mal, tu es blessée.

C'était une affirmation, pas une question. Mal acquiesça de manière à peine perceptible.

— Et je suis inquiète pour toi. Anita est inquiète pour toi. Carlos et Roger aussi.

— Evie...

— Aucun de nous ne te mettra volontairement en danger. Les gens de cet hôpital sont là pour te soigner, c'est leur métier. Et je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas être touchée, ou manipulée et que ce soit quelque chose qui t'effraie mais...tu dois nous faire confiance. Parce qu'on t'aime, et qu'on veut être sûre que tu n'as rien de grave. S'il-te-plaît ?

Les yeux de Mal plongèrent dans les siens. Verts. Intenses. Humides. Terrifiés.

— J'ai peur, avoua-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Et il y avait tellement de choses dont elle pouvait avoir peur. Tellement d'inconnues, tellement de risques, tellement d'expériences qu'on ne désirait pas forcément vivre. C'était toujours plus facile d'ignorer les problèmes que de les affronter. Mais parfois, on n'avait pas le choix. Et dans ce genre de situation, lorsqu'on était obligé de les affronter, c'était plus facile de ne pas le faire seul.

— Je sais, répondit Evie avec détermination. Mais je suis là, et je vais rester avec toi tout le temps. Et tout ira bien, je te le promets.

oOoOoOo

Mal avait accepté de se laisser examiner par un médecin, à condition qu'Evie reste près d'elle à chaque instant. Alors Evie resta, lui tenant la main, lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes, lui expliquant l'intérêt de certaines questions, et de certains examens. Elle était aussi là pour la gronder gentiment à chaque fois que Mal mentait, prétendait ne pas souffrir, ou cessait de coopérer comme elle l'avait promis. Evie était attentive à chacune de ses réactions, reconnaissant les signes de peur et de panique avant qu'ils ne parviennent à devenir de l'agressivité. Elle était plus efficace que n'importe quel tranquillisant, et même le médecin en était impressionné.

Anita aussi resta avec elles chaque seconde, plus en retrait, toujours dans un coin de la pièce mais tout aussi attentive. Attentive à Mal, attentive aux paroles du personnel soignant, attentive à la relation et aux échanges entre les deux filles. Invisible et silencieuse, sa présence se faisait presque oublier, mais elle était bien là.

Finalement, Mal était chanceuse. Elle s'en sortait avec une cheville foulée, une légère luxation de l'épaule qui fut rapidement remise en place et un poignet fracturé qui nécessita la pose d'un plâtre. Le reste n'était qu'hématomes et contusions, et il n'y avait aucun traumatisme crânien à déplorer. Le médecin avait assuré que dans quelques semaines, elle serait à nouveau en pleine forme pour de nouvelles cascades.

Pour le moment, elle se contentait de dormir.

Cela avait pris plusieurs minutes de négociation, de câlins rassurants et de promesses sous la forme de baisers, mais Evie était finalement parvenue à la convaincre de prendre des médicaments contre la douleur, même s'ils allaient un peu l'assommer. Tout le monde savait qu'elle était une dure à cuire, elle n'avait rien à prouver à personne, et c'était absolument ridicule de souffrir par orgueil.

Mal avait cédé, parce que c'était Evie. Elle lui faisait confiance, et elle s'autorisait à se montrer un peu plus vulnérable à ses côtés, comme toujours. Après avoir avalé les médicaments que l'infirmière avait laissé sur la table, elle s'endormit rapidement, blottie dans les bras de sa petite amie. Ça avait été une longue journée, épuisante aussi bien physiquement qu'émotionnellement.

Hissée dans le lit à côté d'elle, Evie se contenta pour sa part de fermer les yeux, somnolant sans vraiment dormir, heureuse que Mal soit en sécurité. Heureusement que tout se termine bien, une fois de plus.

— Evie ?

L'appel était doux, presque un murmure, et l'adolescente tourna la tête pour découvrir qu'Anita et Carlos étaient entrés dans la chambre sans qu'elle ne les entende. Elle leur adressa un sourire, fatiguée mais heureuse de les voir. Anita lui répondit par un sourire similaire et s'approcha d'elle.

— Ça fait des heures que tu es avec Mal. Et si tu prenais une pause ?

Le regard d'Evie oscilla entre le visage de l'adulte, bienveillant et sincèrement inquiet, et entre celui de Mal, paisiblement endormie.

— J'ai promis de ne pas la laisser seule.

— Je vais rester avec elle, assura Anita. Toi et Carlos vous pourriez aller jusqu'à la cafétéria, manger un morceau et puis revenir.

Evie cligna des yeux, surprise par cette proposition. Elle n'avait pas vraiment faim. Mais c'est vrai qu'elle n'avait pratiquement rien mangé de la journée. Et maintenant, elle pouvait sentir les regards inquiets d'Anita et de Carlos la scruter, comme ils le faisaient encore trop souvent lorsqu'il était question de nourriture. Elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Après un soupir, elle se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte qu'elle partageait avec Mal, faisant bien attention à ne pas la réveiller. Celle-ci devait être vraiment épuisée, elle qui avait d'ordinaire le sommeil si léger ne réagit même pas, et très vite Evie fut debout. Elle attrapa ses bottines et les enfila rapidement avant de se mordiller les lèvres, hésitant vraiment à la laisser.

— Tout ira bien, la rassura Anita. Elle ne fait que dormir, et dans moins d'une heure vous serez revenus, d'accord ?

Evie acquiesça, jetant un dernier coup d'œil à Mal avant de suivre Carlos qui attendait près de la porte. A l'instant où elle se retrouva dans le couloir, la pression qui pesait sur ses épaules depuis le premier message de son ami s'évapora presque instantanément, et elle prit une bouffée d'air alors que l'angoisse qui nouait son ventre se relâchait.

Mal allait bien. Il n'y avait rien de grave et dès le lendemain, elle serait rentrée chez elle, avec une nouvelle histoire à ajouter à sa collection de mésaventures.

— Est-ce que ça va ? lui demanda Carlos, inquiet de voir qu'elle s'était immobilisée.

Elle lui répondit avec un sourire.

— Oui, tout va bien. Allons-y.

Elle commençait même à avoir faim. Après avoir mangé, peut-être pourraient-ils partir à la recherche d'une boutique de cadeaux, et acheter un petit quelque chose pour Mal. Une petite cabane pourrait être rigolo, parce qu'elle n'était pas prête de retrouver celle de son jardin.

oOoOoOo

Une fois seule dans la chambre blanche, Anita alla chercher une des chaises, reléguée dans un coin de la pièce, et la plaça à côté du lit. Elle n'avait pas l'audace ni la jeunesse nécessaire pour elle aussi retirer ses chaussures et se glisser dans le lit aux côtés de Mal. De toute façon, cette dernière n'aurait sans doute pas apprécié la proximité forcée. Les câlins et les gestes d'affection étaient encore délicats, à peine autorisés et sous des circonstances bien précises.

Alors elle se contenta de s'asseoir sur la chaise et de regarder Mal dormir, le visage enfin libéré de toute la peur et la souffrance qu'il avait revêtu au cours de la journée.

Anita avait l'habitude de fréquenter les hôpitaux. Elle était maman. Quand Carlos était tout petit, il avait la santé fragile. Jongler entre les rendez-vous médicaux, les médicaments et les hospitalisations en urgence avait fait partie de son quotidien. Elle savait ce que c'était, elle connaissait le stress que ça représentait et était familiarisée avec ce besoin impérieux de garder la tête froide et de réagir rationnellement en dépit de la peur qui glaçait les entrailles.

Elle savait ce qui l'attendait dans les semaines à suivre. Il allait y avoir tous les soins complémentaires. Les médicaments à ne pas oublier. Les bandages à changer. Le plâtre à protéger. La douleur et les infections à surveiller. Le repos à imposer. Les futurs rendez-vous médicaux à prendre et à honorer. Déjà en temps normal, c'était compliqué, mais avec une fille comme Mal, tout cela promettait d'être un véritable combat quotidien. Pourtant, Anita n'avait pas peur. C'était normal. Même si les protestations, les conflits et les longues séances de marchandages étaient presque déjà perceptibles, elle allait les gérer. Parce que c'était le rôle d'une maman de gérer tout ça.

Avec une tendresse infinie et le cœur gonflé d'amour, elle passa ses doigts dans les mèches violettes qui retombaient autour du visage de Mal.

A l'époque où elle s'imaginait pouvoir porter des enfants, et les mettre au monde, Anita rêvait d'une petite fille. Une petite fille à laquelle elle aurait pu mettre des jolies robes, avec de belles boucles qu'elle aurait pu coiffer et caresser en permanence. Elle aurait été heureuse avec n'importe quel enfant, évidemment, mais il y avait des rêves stéréotypés dont il était parfois difficile de se détacher, et comme beaucoup de femmes, elle avait rêvé de cette enfant poupée. Finalement, elle n'avait jamais été capable de tomber enceinte. Jamais capable de mettre au monde un enfant elle-même, ni fille, ni garçon. A la place elle avait eu Carlos, avec ses boucles sombres, ses tâches de rousseur et ses grands yeux en réflexion permanente. Et après des années à être convaincue que Carlos serait l'unique enfant qu'elle aurait jamais, Mal était arrivée.

Une fille. Une fille qui se trouvait à mille lieux de tous les stéréotypes, de toutes les conventions, de tout ce qui pouvait se rapprocher de prêt ou de loin à une enfant parfaite. Avec elle, il n'y avait ni jolie robe à sélectionner, ni boucles à coiffer, ni maquillage à offrir. A la place il y avait des vêtements chiffonnés, déchirés, toujours sales d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et ces cheveux violets.

Si Anita avait été capable d'avoir une fille, de l'éduquer depuis son plus jeune âge, elle aurait sans doute refusé qu'elle se teigne les cheveux aussi radicalement, et aussi jeune. Et elle aurait eu bien tort. Ces cheveux violets étaient la définition de qui était Mal. Unique, incapable de se fondre dans la masse, indépendante, sauvage, imposante, agressive. Un diamant brut. Parfois, quand ils sortaient ensemble, Anita voyait des passants se retourner sur les cheveux de Mal, et porter un jugement sur leur couleur. Plus rarement, en tant que figure maternelle de cette adolescente, elle avait elle-même essuyé des remarques de gens courroucés par cette simple couleur de cheveux. Et à chaque fois qu'une telle situation s'était produite, un sentiment de fierté s'était emparé d'elle. Elle était fière que ces cheveux fassent partie de sa famille. Fière qu'ils soient portés avec assurance. Fière de les voir s'attabler chaque matin à sa table, emmêlés et endormis, et fière de se promener à leurs côtés. Anita aimait et admirait ces cheveux violets, mais plus encore, elle aimait celle qui les portait, d'un amour inattendu et intense, dont elle n'avait pas mesuré l'ampleur le jour où elle s'était engagée à le faire.

Et bon dieu ce qu'il était compliqué d'aimer cette enfant-là.

Quittant les mèches de cheveux, les doigts d'Anita descendirent le long du visage de Mal, le caressant avec une douceur toute maternelle. L'adolescente ne réagit même pas, profondément endormie et enfin apaisée. Il y avait tant de choses qu'Anita aurait aimé pouvoir faire au cours de cette journée. Tellement de peur, de violence, de colère qui auraient dû être plus faciles à canaliser. Elle aurait dû être celle capable de la rassurer, de la réconforter, de lui offrir l'assurance que tout irait bien. Mais elle n'y était pas parvenue. Elle avait été présente à chaque seconde, elle avait fait tout ce qu'elle avait pu, et elle était déterminée à faire tout ce qu'il faudrait dans les prochaines semaines, peu importe les nouveaux conflits et la résistance. Mais malgré tout ça, elle se sentait coupable. Elle n'avait pas été à la hauteur.

Et alors que son enfant dormait, soigné, apaisé, en sécurité, elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que le regarder, et sourire tristement.

— Je suis désolée Mal, murmura-t-elle doucement. Je suis désolée de ne pas encore être assez pour toi.

Et si Mal ne l'entendit pas, ce n'était pas grave. Elle n'avait pas à savoir. Les doutes, les peurs, la culpabilité et les regrets d'une maman, un enfant n'avait pas à les connaître. Ce que Mal devait savoir, c'est qu'Anita était là, et qu'elle resterait là. Et la prochaine fois, peut-être qu'elle parviendrait mieux à accomplir son rôle. Ou peut-être pas.

L'important était qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention d'abandonner.


End file.
